


Black Eyes and Red Leather - Part 2

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Black Eyes & Red Leather - Flash/SPN Crossover [2]
Category: DCU, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen x Demon!Reader, Crossover, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Demon!You, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flash/Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Series, Smut, demon!reader, request, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by @none-of-this-makes-any-sense : Okay so could you do a crossover where the reader is Barry’s gf who is really shy but then gets possessed by a demon… [I have redacted the rest of the request cuz of spoilers hehe]</p><p>Barry Allen's girlfriend (aka you) gets possessed by a demon and must look to the Winchester Brothers for help.</p><p>PART 2 SUMMARY: Y/N’s POV. Is there enough time on your lunch break for some afternoon delight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes and Red Leather - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Barry Allen smut is my specialty so this series is definitely gonna have smut! STARTING NOW! Supernatural stuff doesn’t come in until the next part. :D I hope ya’ll like it and feedback is appreciated!! Also, I’m experimenting with some slightly nsfw gifs. I wanna make it look like Barry is the more dominant one in bed. :)
> 
> *I don't own the gifs*

 

  


([nsfw gif from here](http://cherish-me-4ever.tumblr.com/post/142050328950))

* * *

Barry makes good on his promise to pick you up at one o’clock. Literally.

The moment you stop to wait at the entrance to CCPD to meet your boyfriend is the very same moment that he swings by, scoops you up and dashes you away to your apartment. You’ve arrived within the span of 5 seconds and while your hair is definitely wind-swept and messy, there’s not a spark of fire or friction on you; Barry was right to tell you to leave your cardigan behind.

Even though Barry has a key to your place, he allows you to unlock the door. He’s too busy snaking his arms around your waist and nuzzling at the back of your neck.

“I didn’t get my report done,” he whispers in your ear. It’s not the sexiest comment but it definitely makes you giggle.

“David is gonna be mad,” you say, feigning concern and fear. Barry pinches you under your ribcage, tickling you. You squirm out of his grasp as you walk into your apartment. Barry sometimes gets a little jealous about the fact that you call Captain Singh by his first name. But he’s your boss and you’re actually friends. Plus he’s engaged and he’s happy for you and Barry.

“I _did_ finish the report he mentioned,” Barry groans, the eye rolling is evident in his voice. “I just didn’t get my next report done.”

You put your keys on the counter in the kitchen and go to the fridge to pull out the fixings for sandwiches. You’d teased this morning that the two of you wouldn’t be eating if you came home for lunch but the reality was that Barry needed a sandwich or two (or three) and you needed one too. Barry stands behind you as you make pb&j’s. He lets you do it because he thinks you get the ratio of jelly to peanut butter perfectly. His hands are distracting though as he runs them up and down your arms. He rests his chin on your shoulder.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said this morning.”

“Oh?” You entice him with a quirked eyebrow. You hand him a sandwich and a plate with another one on it. He takes a few steps back to lean back against the counter as he eats.

He finishes the sandwich quickly and moves onto the second one before you’ve finished yours. He looks like he’s rushing on purpose. For what, you can only imagine but the way he’s looking you up and down makes you blush and giggle. Your teasing this morning seems to have had an effect.

Barry puts the plate in the sink and finishes a bottle of gatorade. You move to the sink too, passing near your boyfriend. He moves to stand behind you. His fingers run over your shoulder, toward your neck and sweeping your hair to the side. Barry’s arms trap you against the counter with one arm on either side of you. His lips graze the curve of your neck and his nose tickles your ear. You play along, backing your hips into him and you hear a faint hum of appreciation. He mutters in your ear.

“I’ve also had the song ‘Afternoon Delight’ stuck in my head for hours…” He pauses. You giggle and look over your shoulder at him to see him staring off into space as if he’s thinking about about something. He looks back down at you, “…but I’m sure there’s no correlation there,” Barry laughs and so do you. He starts kissing your neck again which tickles, so you quickly duck under his arm and escape.

You cross the kitchen and start putting away the sandwich ingredients in the fridge. “Barr, I don’t think we have time for that today,” you lament, now feeling guilty about mentioning it this morning. You’re always worrying about time. You only consider yourself on time when you are fifteen minutes early. Barry groans and hangs his head. “I have a meeting with David at 2.”

“It’s only 1:15. I got us home in record time,” Barry counters. He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. “If we could do _that_ ,” Barry punctuates with a kiss on your cheek, “and time wasn’t an issue, would you want to?” Barry’s body is hot against your back. It makes you think of one of your favorite positions. Your cheeks burn red. You nod, knowing full well what you’re agreeing to.

Barry spins you around and pins you against the fridge. You squeak and stare wide eyed into Barry’s lust-blown eyes.

One of his legs inches it’s way in-between your legs until your stance is wide. Barry’s stare is fixated, looking down at your mouth. His hands make their way down your arms and to your hips. His fingers curl and you know that means he’s about to pick you up. Barry likes to take the lead and you love it. When his eyes move up from your mouth, he makes a small moment of eye contact before leaning in and his mouth clashes with yours.

Your lips mold perfectly to his and it’s not long until his tongue is swiping across your lips, seeking entrance. The moment you allow it, Barry moans into your mouth and you whimper. With another exhale, his hands take a hold of you and hoist you up to wrap your legs around his waist.

In a rare moment of clarity through the sudden fog of desire, you note that you’re glad you don’t have any magnets on your fridge, because Barry still has you pinned against it and is using it as a surface to press into, to grind into you. You can feel his arousal but just barely, based on this position and clothes. You tear your lips away from Barry’s and your arms, which had been wrapped around his neck, move to tug at Barry’s clothes.

“Don’t worry Baby,” Barry whispers in your ear, his voice husky as he nips at your earlobe. “We’ve got more than a half hour. M’gonna make you feel so good, Baby, more than once or twice,” he growls and you mewl in response.

Barry whirls around, carrying you with him until he sets you down on the kitchen island counter. You keep your legs wrapped around him but allow for some space between the rest of your bodies. Barry starts to unbutton your shirt while kissing and sucking on your neck (he knows exactly how to avoid giving you a hickey, the gentleman that he is).

Your back arches into Barry’s grasp while one hand is working the buttons and another is massaging your breasts. With each button, your shirt pops open a littler more. Once your plain white bra is exposed, Barry pulls down the cups to free your breasts. One hand captures one breast and his mouth claims the other.

The air in your apartment perks up your nipples but so do Barry’s teeth as he tugs at your nipples, his tongue twirling around the pink buds. You moan with pleasure as Barry peels away your shirt. You tug on his clothes again, pushing off his blazer and tossing it across the room and then pulling his sweater and button down shirt out of his pants. (Barry likes to wear layers and tends to tuck at least one of his shirts in.)

“I want you so bad, Baby,” Barry mutters, his voice choking with desire. His heart is beating so fast; you can feel it when you kiss his neck. And once you’ve rid him of all his shirts, he’s panting, a slight gleam of sweat coating his smooth pale skin. You capture Barry’s mouth in a deep kiss.

“Bedroom,” you gasp, coming up for air. With your legs still wrapped around his waist, Barry carries you into the bedroom. You don’t really like having sex elsewhere. You’ve imagined that no amount of cleaning could ever erase sex on the kitchen counter or table.

The bed has remained unmade since this morning. Barry lays you down amongst the wrinkled sheets and comforter. With his kind of speed, Barry removes his pants and any remaining clothing and does the same for you. 

He crawls into the bed, inching his way up your body with a trail of kisses from your ankle to your hips. He kisses and gently bites the inside of your thighs as his hand slides up your leg. With two fingers, Barry parts your lips and slides them along your slit.

“So wet, Y/N. So ready for me, Baby, huh?” Barry says, one finger tracing circles around your clit. Your hips are already bucking at that pleasure and you should admit to him that you _are_ ready, ready to his fingers, for his tongue, for his…member. But you’re quiet in bed, too shy to ask or suggest such things. Plus Barry knows your body so well. You don’t have to ask.

Barry dips his finger into your entrance, the same moment his tongue touches your clit. Your hands clutch at the sheets as your body arches and bucks. Barry lets you do the moving, lets you ride his tongue and finger (then, _fingers_ as he adds a second one, stretching you in preparation).

Barry can tell when you’re right on the edge, so close to coming the first time. Your body tenses up and your movements become erratic. That’s when he steps up to the plate. 

His free hand splays across your stomach and pins you down. His fingers are no longer just pumping in and out but they’re vibrating too. A scream is stuck in your throat, causing you to at least choke out a squeak or two and the moment that Barry decides to vibrate his tongue (much like he vibrates his vocal chords as The Flash) you come hard enough that you’re left wetter than before with Barry lapping at your juices.

“Mmm, fuck Baby. You’re so ready for me. So wet,” Barry pulls out his fingers and sucks on them, “and so damn tight. Love it when you come on my tongue and fingers,” he says as he crawls up your body. His throbbing member (you don’t like to use the other words for it) is long, thick, and poised at your entrance.

But Barry pulls back suddenly, sitting up. He jumps off the bed and starts digging in your nightstand drawer for a condom. He always remembers. Even though you’re on birth control, the condom makes things cleaner. It takes only a few seconds to put it on and then Barry is back in the bed, hovering over you.

He kisses you slowly as he pushes into you. His fingers tangle in your hair, just as his tongue dances and tangles with yours. He sighs into your mouth and when he pulls away, he looks you in the eyes and it’s like he’s staring into your soul.

“I love you, Y/N. So much.”

“I love you too, Barry,” you respond, grinning ear to ear. Barry returns your smile for a moment before his face hardens. You recognize the look in his eyes as a dominating one, a strong stare full of concentration on your pleasure and his. He rolls his hips and slams into you, eliciting a cry of rapture from you.

Barry picks up his pace, grinding and driving into you at a hard and steady rate. The coil within you which shoots you towards a climax is tightening more and more. The aftereffects of your first orgasm have you twitching and pulsating, tightening about him. You hook your left leg around him, your other leg is tangled in your comforter.

You raise your hips to meet his, matching his grunting with your own moans and whimpering, and clutching at his arms for leverage as you body arches off the bed. Your nails dig into him and if you’re hurting him, you can’t discern a grunt of pain from a groan of pleasure. But Barry shakes off your grasp and then growls, pinning down your arms and shackling your wrists with his hands. You turn your face in to kiss him and his lips brush yours as he buries his face in your neck, nuzzling, biting and sucking.

“Mmngg, fuck, Baby, you feel so good. M’gonna come soon,” he moans after an especially hard thrust. The coil inside you lets loose and you orgasm harder than the first time, bucking and writhing underneath Barry and he thrusts faster and harder to come with you.

He prolongs the orgasm with the movements of his hips but also with the addition of his thumb rubbing on your clit. When he climaxes, he drives himself home and sends you into the total euphoria of a third orgasm. You tend to be quiet during sex but this last one has you practically screaming Barry’s name.

“Ohmygod! Barry! Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod.” While the words go down in volume, you say it over and over again praising Barry and celebrating yourself as you come down. Your whole body is trembling and you can feel Barry inside you, twitching with the last remnants of his climax.

Barry releases your wrists, rubbing them softly to make sure that he didn’t hurt you. The two of you are sweaty and panting. You kiss a couple of times before Barry rolls his weight off of you and pulls out. He leave the room to deal with the condom and then comes back to the bed.

He lays beside you and kisses you. “I love you,” he reiterates, because Barry loves with his whole being and once he’s confessed his love he can’t stop saying it. You love that about him because when you’re being more shy than usual, you can always count on him to break the silence between the two of you.

“I love you too, Barry,” you respond. After a minute of lying there, letting the sweat dry, Barry looks up at the clock on the nightstand.

“See I told you we’d have time. It’s only 1:45,” Barry announces triumphantly. He gets out of bed and puts on a fresh pair of boxers and then, at Flash speed, finishes getting dressed. You pretend to pout. “You’ll definitely make it to your meeting on time.” Barry stands at the foot of the bed, his fully clothed form, a stark contrast to your unabashedly naked one. He takes his time looking you up and down. The afterglow of sex between you and the man you love is one of the few moments when you’re not so shy that you feel the need to cover up. You let him stare long enough to paint a mental picture. “Though uh…uh…if you take any longer to get dressed,” Barry says, rubbing at the back of his head, “I might have to call us in sick for the rest of the day, because I really wanna keep you in bed.”

You jump out of the bed, awkward and almost tripping on your own pair of pants.  “I can’t call in _sick_! Captain Singh said this was a really important meeting and totally mandatory for me.”

“Well then get dressed, Babe, and I’ll get you back to work in time,” Barry offers, picking up your bra and holding it out to you. You snatch it away.

How ironic though, you think. Barry Allen takes forever to get up and ready in the morning but it’s you who slows the two of you down at lunch time. 

You should really think it through next time you decide to tempt Barry with the promise of sex on your lunch hour. 


End file.
